1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to servers, particularly to a server comprising a current monitoring system.
2. Description of Related Art
After functioning for a long period of time, electronic components employed by a server may get into an exhaustion failure period. For example, current terminals of motherboards in the server may be worn out and fail to output currents. Therefore, it is important to monitor whether the current terminals of the motherboards can output currents normally and correctly.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.